


bloody roses

by mauvesdior



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor Liam Payne, Gryffindor Louis Tomlinson, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hufflepuff Niall Horan, M/M, Ravenclaw Zayn Malik, Slytherin Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvesdior/pseuds/mauvesdior
Summary: [ Alternate Universe - Hogwarts ]//Zayn Malik had his heart broken last year by the Gryffindor who used to sleep in his bed every night. Liam Payne is the outrageously stupid Gryffindor who did it. Seventh year, he's determined to win it back.(Otherwise known as the one where the Ravenclaw has no reason to still be this in love with the Gryffindor, Harry and Louis learn how to not rub their togetherness in Liam's face and Niall keeps forgetting to tell them something.)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	bloody roses

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my shitty hogwarts au! this is mostly a ziam fic, but larry is a backdrop of it (kind of, it's hard to explain.) niall is here, and he's as lovely as ever. imagine them at whatever eras you'd like, but i'd personally imagine them in their 2014 eras while writing this. and apparently, it's a controversial topic that harry's a slytherin and louis' a gryffindor, but i was running a bit wild with this and wanted to spice things up a bit. plus i imagined louis and liam being best mates and in the same house, and no way in a thousand years could liam ever be considered a slytherin, just not possible lol. niall is a hufflepuff (for obvious reasons) and zayn is a ravenclaw (again, for obvious reasons). 
> 
> unfortunately, no beta readers have looked over this fic (spur of the moment kinda thing) so do with that what you will, and enjoy!
> 
> mwah,  
> ky x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heartbreak, denial, and restless thoughts

_Chills. That’s all he felt._

_Tears coated the lashes over his amber eyes as the slammed door in front of him refused to move, a plea of desperation crept in his throat but wouldn’t escape. His fist millimeters away from the banging and begging through the oak wood but he stood. Staring. Looking. Hoping that it would open and Liam would come back and say that it was all just one big joke and that he loved him. But the door didn’t budge. Not one bit._

_Blood pumping, sweaty, but all he felt was chills._

_His heart kept thumping, louder and louder and louder until all he heard was the bump of his heart against his chest and the silence in his head._

_He stared at the door for five seconds, five minutes, five hours, he didn’t know. Still can’t remember._

_The walk through the Gryffindor common room felt uncomfortable, but no one paid him any mind. He had been there enough times for them to know that he was Liam’s boy._

_Was. Past tense. He would have to get used to that._

_A few onlookers glanced, but only one girl seemed to notice the red eyes and dried cheeks. Zayn caught her eyes, she nodded once, eyes warm and filled with understanding for the boy, and went back to the potions’ homework seated on her lap._

_He was grateful, very grateful. He had never liked eyes on him anyways, except the pair of honey combs’ right upstairs. The same eyes that looked at him with no warmth, or love, or anything close to that of what Zayn’s held for him._

_He had to get out of there._

_He made it to the portrait, opened it up, and left. The Fat lady was never not interested in what the students were doing, but he didn’t hear a question follow his trek back to his dormitory, or why a certain Gryffindor wasn’t accompanying him. He was strangely comforted by this, the knowledge that the portrait did have some decency for those visibly distressed._

_It was the last night in the castle, and Zayn would be sleeping alone. The boy who left his body warm and mind fuzzy whenever he walked into the room would be sleeping across the castle tonight._

_Zayn wanted the ground to swallow him whole; make him disappear and just be alone. Except that all he wanted was to have the eyes of his love gazing at him like he was the most important thing in the world, in his world._

_But now he wasn’t. He wasn’t someone's’ entire world anymore. He wasn’t the person you would wake up thinking about, or the person who made your words stutter and cheeks feel hot and everything he used to be. He wasn’t important enough to be that, not to Liam, not to anyone._

_That’s what he thought about when he went to bed, staring at the ceiling all night. He woke up, packed his things, made it to the station, and saw his love leave him behind with nothing but a smoke trail falling behind in his wake. No remorse, no regret; Just the empty presence Zayn couldn’t seem to forget._

_He boarded his own train, an aura of seclusion around him followed. Everyone noticed, everyone saw him, everyone pitied him. The Boy with the Broken Heart, they would call him._

_Or maybe they didn’t. Maybe it was all in his head. Zayn still felt the idea of eyes on him suffocatingly painful._

_He found a train cart and sat, no one else in the box. Just him and the window and the scenery and all of his loves’ hurtful words to accompany him on his ride home._

_His mind wandered, looking for a distraction-- anything but the dangerous pair of soft, dark brown eyes looking back at him every time he closed his eyes._

_The leather coal seats reminded him of his favorite place, the library. The quiet atmosphere, dusty books and rustic smell. Hushed giggles and soft mumbles clouded his head at the memories arising. He knew every inch by heart, the authors, the sections, which romance novels were the best (and where not to find a certain muggle section); it felt more of a home to him than anywhere else._

_Shakespeare was one of Zayn’s favorites, not that he would tell anyone. He used to read to him, on the sofa in the back of the library and Liam laid his head on his lap and pretended to be interested. The boy only quietly laughed to himself whenever Zayn would get particularly passionate about a scene._

_He remembered the only time Liam ever looked truly immersed in his words, in the story. The way his eyes crinkled at he felt just as touched by them as he did, the powerful statement looming over the two’s heads._

**_When I first saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew._ **

_He laid his head against the cool window pane, a torn parchment from the journal he had scribbled down through tears that morning crumpled in his palm-_

**_I am the withering pages of the book you threw into the flames._ **

___

  
  


“Zaynie, I love you, but he’s an asshole and you have to- no scratch that- _need_ to get over him.”

The echo of train tracks scraping against metal cut through the buzz of the incoming school year, but not many paid mind to the screeching wheels and nauseating smell. The students spent their time missing the comforts of home and excitedly greeting old friends. Scattered first years looked in awe of the scene, a glint in their eyes Zayn only wished he could have again. 

Stupid Harry Styles and his stupid way of saying exactly what he doesn’t want to hear.

“I am over him, H.” His deep accent cut through the crowd, and he chose not to acknowledge Harry suppressing an eye roll in his peripherals. “I’m serious, mate. He’s not even a thought in my head anymore.”

When he turned back around, Harry’s raised brows and the unimpressed look in his face proved just how little he bought his attempt at closure. Zayn wouldn’t believe himself either, but he would rather live in bearable ignorance than face the reality that he was stupidly, all-knowingly, and comically (because it was a funny thing, really) still in love with Liam Payne. 

The eye contact held for a few moments until Zayn’s resolved exterior fell. Groaning, his hands held the weight of his head as Harry walked over. 

“There, there, my love. Papa Harry is here.” Harry’s long limbs encircled his body, swaying him around and patting his head. It was cold. Not that it was cold outside, or that Harry was a cold person, but nothing made him feel warm anymore.

“Fuck off, wanker. I’m fine. You did not break me.” Stepping back, Zayn held his finger at him, almost daring the lad to make any sudden movements. A guarded look daunted his features, but the Slytherin only grinned, a devilish tint to his features that left Zayn with a scowl on his face and a list of swears on the tip of his tongue. 

“Have it your way, Malik. But I will break you, I always do.” And with that, he walked away, making rounds around the platform to catch up with old friends. Shaking his head, Zayn laughs to himself; more at himself, really. Of course he would be stuck with the insufferable Slytherin who always had to be right, the universe just seemed to have it out for him these days. 

He sighed, long and deep and full of the tension lining his muscles. Dread flowed through the beat of his heart. He would deal with it, there was no need to worry because he would deal with whatever this year had to throw at him. Even if it was the Gryffindor he was still stupidly in love with.

The carriage ride to Hogwarts was less than eventful, a few stray sniffs from the younger years that boarded with him and a ruckus caused from the carriage behind. All he wanted was a nap in his own bed. With the stone walls ahead and the school looming closer and closer, his wish was soon to await him. The dread didn’t seem to want to go away either.

_

“Have you seen him yet?” 

“No, you oaf!” Louis growled at Liam, blue eyes dark but soon replaced with his own desperation as his head whirled around. “Have you seen him yet?”

“Would both of you get your heads out of your asses, please?” Niall exasperates, an exasperated look adorned his face as the two boys slowly turned towards the distressed Hufflepuff. 

“Niall, darling, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous.” Louis’ smirk quickly fell when Niall reached out and smacked the back of his head. “Ow, what was that for?” Louis hissed, a low grumble of curses following.

Liam stayed quiet, surrounded by the sounds of clattering plates and the never ending row of students. He would much rather be somewhere else, _anywhere else_ , but sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall surrounded by the housemates he hasn’t seen in months and he can’t stand it. He should feel happy; hopeful for the new year and excited to graduate but all he can think about is the knowledge that somewhere in this castle a certain caramel gaze is looking at anything else but him. 

It’s killing him. Slowly, deeply, painfully. He hated the way his muscles would tense and shoulders ached but the only one to blame was himself. 

He was an idiot, he knew that. Everyone knew that. He broke the heart of a boy who trusted few and opened up to even fewer. The boy who stayed in the library because he was terrified of big crowds swallowing him, loud noises that drowned out his quiet voice. The boy who wanted to be heard, but always felt too insignificant. Liam broke that boy’s heart, and he hated himself for it.

Zayn Malik was a beautiful boy. Tanned olive skin, caramel eyes, eyelashes so long Liam used to count them while he slept, a quiff in his hair and tattoos lining his toned arms; he was truly beautiful. 

It had been a long three months of self depreciation, hatred, longing, pining, crying himself to sleep, and he couldn’t take it anymore. Liam didn’t deserve Zayn’s forgiveness, hell, he didn’t even deserve to be acknowledged at this point. But that didn’t stop the steam of hope growing in his chest, blooming a delicate feeling in his heart and soul that he never wanted to go away. That same feeling was why he was gazing around the room, looking and searching for the Ravenclaw, hoping he would show, hoping he wasn’t wasting away his last year by himself because of him.

A throat clearing at the podium catches Liam’s attention, the frail but commanding voice of Headmistress McGonagall rung out over the heads of the students, whose attentions wavered over towards the older witch. The Gryffindor ignored the long speech, opting to keep searching for the boy, as Liam really couldn’t give a shit about what houses the first years had gotten into. Having had been subjected to these grueling welcome feasts for six years now, he really, _really_ couldn’t give a shit.

His search was cut short however, when a small girl -- no taller than his waist, had tripped on her way up towards the sorting hat. Liam’s heart dropped into his chest at her small whimper, and before he knew it, he was getting out of his seat and helping the trembling first year off her knees. 

Crouching down, he sets her at eye level with him as soft tears coated her dimpled cheeks. The Great Hall was quiet, not one student laughed, not even a chuckle was heard.

She was a pretty girl, her textured curls in adorable space buns and a pouty lip on her round face. He felt the shock of it all coming off of her in waves, the magic and the wands and the floating hat; he concluded that she must’ve been a muggleborn as well. The boy could empathize with her, he too had been a nervous wreck. 

“Hello love, I’m Liam,” A soft sniffle came from the young girl, her chocolate brown eyes rising up to meet his own. “Would you mind telling me your name, darling?”

“Anaya.” She whispered, embarrassment flooding her eyes before she quickly looked towards her feet again, her small hands feeling grabby in his own. 

“Well, Anaya, shall we go up together? Would that be alright?” Students surrounding the exchange seemed charmed by the sweet girl, looks of adoration and awe at the little grin she gave Liam. 

His heart had felt something akin to joy when she had timidly nodded. He had quite missed that feeling, even if it still hurt a bit to smile back.

Standing back up to his full height, their size difference was shown on full display. She grabbed his hand in hers, the small chubby fingers barely able to grip around his pointer finger, and pulled him slightly towards the front of the hall.

Right before they arrived at the sorting hat, Anaya pulled the seventh year down to her again, and grinned. Gap teeth and all with a deep dimple showcasing on her left cheek.

“Thank you.” She whispered, giggling like it was a little secret just between the two of them. Liam only smiled as she ran up to the hat, running to claim her spot. Right beside her, McGonagall smiled, a swell of pride hidden in her somber eyes as she nodded in approval towards the Gryffindor. Liam felt good. He felt happy. 

“Didn’t know you were such a sap for kids, Payno!” He didn’t have to turn around to know where that came from.

Louis never did know when to shut up.

Once he arrived back at the table, Louis clapped a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, chuckling to himself when Liam rolled his eyes and brushed it off. 

Niall sent a knowing smile his way, the crunch of his apple bite signaling to Liam that he would, in fact, _not_ be giving him shit for it right now, but later. Liam hated his friends sometimes. 

The rest of the feast went wall, with Anaya ending up being sorted into Ravenclaw, (Liam had hoped for Gryffindor, but he knew they would take care of her there), but unfortunately ended with no sight of Zayn. 

A sigh emitted from Liam’s lips as the students were dismissed, a wave of exhaustion finally hitting him as he stood up from his seat and started making his way towards the exits. The Gryffindor common room seemed ages away, but before he knew it, he had nearly arrived.

Louis had opted to secretly follow Niall back to the Hufflepuff dorms, as he did every year. No matter what the mischievous Gryffindor got himself into, the one thing he was never able to do was locate the entrance. And every year, as he grumbled back into the dorms, he would curse the Hufflepuff loyalty and Niall as well. (Liam would prefer NEVER to repeat what was said those nights, he at least had some dignity left.)

Before he could take the ascent to the portrait entrance, a small tug on his robes pulled his attention downwards at a smiling Anaya, wrapped in her new robes with her new tie and a giant grin. Liam bent down and her smile only seemed to grow bigger.

“My new friend told me to say thank you again.” She whispered, looking around in a giggle and gripping at his robes once more.

“Well they seem very polite, who’s your new friend, Anaya?” Liam played along, whispering back and softly grasping her tiny wrist. He really was amazed by how small she really was.

“He told me not to tell you, he said it was a secret.” She suddenly grew serious, a demanding gaze in her doe eyes. Liam chuckled again, and nodded in understanding at the first years’ stone gaze. 

“Well, you’re very welcome, Anaya.” 

Liam was too engulfed by the small arms wrapping around his neck in the tight hug and the tiny shriek the young girl let out when he tossed her in the air to notice a certain caramel eyed Ravenclaw watching on with a smile gracing his lips. 

_

If there was one thing Zayn never wanted to think about ever again, it was how good Liam was with Anaya and how absolutely adorable he looked next to her. 

He hated it. The constant state of never wanting to see him again and purposeful putting himself closer towards him. He should’ve never been there, or even told her to go see him again. 

The Ravenclaw had dropped Anaya off at her dorm room earlier that night and made his way to his own, exhaustion hitting him like a ton of bricks when he plopped down on the quilted covers, too ready to fall asleep and never wake up.

He did not end up sleeping, however, because every time he closed his eyes he thought about Liam and every time he opened his eyes he thought about Liam.

Liam Payne has officially ruined his life AND his sleep schedule. 

It was hard enough trying to sleep outside of the castle without him there, but he moved past it, and he learned to sleep on his own. Now that he was back at Hogwarts, he couldn’t even close his eyes in peace.

He could even hear Harry’s pestering voice scolding him in his head-- “Go the FUCK to sleep already and get over the asshole.” But Zayn couldn’t just get over him, he was in love with him, and when you’re in love with someone you can’t just move on.

The thing is, is that Harry knew that already, as you would think a certain Mr. Louis Tomlinson was the creator of all things good, the way Harry talked about him. “Take your own advice, Styles.” He would shoot back, though the conversations never did any good and they both sat miserable and lonely.

Zayn groaned into his pillow as he slowly came to terms with the fact he would not sleep tonight. 

**The words you spoke repeat in my head, but they never seemed to make me stop loving you.**


End file.
